


good boy

by Mantykora



Series: Tumblr Writing [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Humor, M/M, Puppy Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 21:36:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17271560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mantykora/pseuds/Mantykora
Summary: Madara really should keep a tighter leash on his imagination.





	good boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [raendown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raendown/gifts).



> Gift-drabble for @raendown and the start of a series of drabbles that I had in mind for some time; feel free to drop some ideas in!

The sound of intense rummaging and undeciphered mumbling reached Madara's ears as soon as he opened the door to the office. Not knowing what kind of unpleasant surprises might be lurking behind the suspicious noise, he chose to cautiously peek inside.

He was greeted by the sight of Tobirama on his knees, desperately scouring through the mounds and boxes of papers scattered all across the floor. Since the man had his back turned on him Madara could only guess what kind of maniacal expression hid behind the animated rifling.

He would have gladly left the other man to his antics and came back later, but he had a rather pressing matter that could simply not wait. With a sigh of resignation, Madara stepped into the living chaos that was Tobirama's office at the moment.

"Senju, fetch me the seal stamp, will you?" he called, toeing out of his path a paper that looked suspiciously like the copy of _his_ tax programme submission. Before he had a chance to question the finding, Tobirama had turned around with a cross look on his face.

The intended effect was lost, however. Sitting on his heels with hands full of paperwork, a pen tucked behind one ear and the Konoha's seal of approval stamp in his mouth Tobirama looked far from intimidating.

Madara almost did laugh out loud at the ridiculous picture. Except, a far wicked idea crossed his mind. Before Tobirama could organise himself and start throwing insults, Madara crossed the remaining distance. His palm landed neatly on Tobirama's head. _Pat_ , _pat_.

"You're such a good boy, Tobi" he praised.

Madara could not help the self-satisfied smirk that appeared on his face when he witnessed the stunted disbelief painted on Tobirama's face. The man's eyes widened to the size of saucers and his mouth dropped open unsuccessfully trying to form words in the wake of Madara's cheek.

Using the momentary shock to his advantage, Madara deftly retrieved the seal from Senju's mouth and hastily departed toward the door before Tobirama could regain enough of his bearings to retaliate.

When half-way there _nothing happened_ Madara risked a quick glance over his shoulder to inspect the unnerving oddity and almost promptly walked into the door frame. He caught himself just in time to spare his nose the painful fate of meeting the solid surface.

He had been half prepared for Tobirama to unleash an underhanded sneak attack. Instead, the sheer incredulity of what he saw made him pause in the doorway to examine the unusual phenomenon.

Tobirama had not moved an inch from his spot on the floor. Instead of brandishing a set of kunai and initiating a revenge quest, the man was hunched over his knees, unmoving. Madara could see the almost desperate way his hands fisted his trousers as he tried to control the trembling of his body. In this position most of his face was obscured by his fringe, but Madara could see a glimpse of a very healthy blush on the man's cheeks.

He blinked slowly as his brain tried to process the scene in front of his eyes. No matter how long he stared the end result remained the same: _Tobirama Senju was embarrassed beyond words_. Madara did a quick mental gymnastics as to why could it be and _oh_. _Oooh_.

It was Madara's turn to flush. It appeared that Tobirama liked their brief bout of pet play a little too much than was office-hours advisable. For a brief moment Madara's head got lost in the potential possibilities that could come out if this discovery-

He promptly shook his head to chase away that trail of thoughts. He quickly left the office and shut the door on his way out before his mind decided to test some of these theories in practice. But on his way down the corridor Madara could not help but wonder if Tobirama could be taught some other, much more interesting tricks.


End file.
